Howling Pains: Rocky's Fleas
This is a spinoff of our main Howling Pains series. This is considered not part of the main storyline and serves as more of a side story. Once again, this is a collaboration between '''SmokythePolicePup and Chaseisonthecase. '''Related Story: Vamp Pains' ' Howling Pains (series) Series: '''Howling Pains (series) Summary When Chase/Wolf Chase confronts Rocky about his hygiene and flea problems, he denies it and refuses to go to Katie's to be cleaned or wash his uniform. It is up to Chase to get him to Katie's to save Adventure Bay from his bad odor. Will he be successful? Characters * Chase/Wolf Chase * Rocky * Rubble * Marshall Story One day in Adventure Bay, Chase was walking towards town when he though he’d see if Rocky wanted to come along. Rocky was busy sleeping in his pup-house. Chase: Wake up Rocky! (shakes him a little) Rocky: (wakes up and yawns) Hey Chase, what’s up? (scratches his ear) Chase: (noticing Rocky itching his ear again) I was going to ask you if you wanted to go into town with me but I think you need a flea bath. Rocky: I don't have fleas!!!!! Chase: That’s what you think! Rocky: You have no proof! (gets defensive) Chase: Then why do you keep scratching your ear every time you go down the slide? Rocky: I like scratching my ear. How would you know anyways? You always go down the slide first! Chase: I saw it when I was watching the surveillance cameras! Rocky: Why would you watch the surveillance cameras? Chase: I always watch them. I want to make sure nothing goes wrong around here. Rocky: So you spied on me? Chase: No, I’m not a stalker! Rocky: Then stop watching the recordings! Chase: I will the day you start taking baths regularly and wash your uniform. Rocky: Not happening! Chase: At least wash your uniform! Rocky: Nope! Chase: It smells horr... (transforms back into a wolf. His six hours are up) ible I can smell it from here! (puts his paw over his nose) Rocky: Yeah right! You are making that up! Wolf Chase: (notices Rubble) Oh yeah? Ask Rubble over there to sniff ur hat then! Rocky: Okay but it doesn't smell!!!! Rubble, sniff my hat! (passes his hat over to Rubble) Rubble: Okay....? (He grabs Rocky’s hat and sniffs it)....... (faints and his front right paw twitches) Wolf Chase: Okay, now you killed him with it! Rocky: Aww he's faking it! I can see him smiling! Wolf Chase: He is not faking it! It just looks like that because of the flaps on his cheeks! You should really stop denying it and wash your uniform! Rubble: (zzzz) Rocky: NEVER!!!!!! Wolf Chase: I wouldn’t be surprised if ... (then a bird falls down unconscious) well if that happened! Rocky: I'll never take a bath. NEVER!! (Runs off) Wolf Chase: I guess we are doing this the hard way! (he runs towards Rocky) Rocky: (scared of Chase) AHHHH! (Runs for his life) Wolf Chase: (snarls and growls as if he were hunting and catches up to Rocky) Rocky keeps trying to outrun Wolf Chase but can’t. Wolf Chase: (Growls and pounces on him) Rocky: Let.....Me...... Go!! Wolf Chase: No you really nee(interrupted by two people nearby) Person: Hey look over there! Is that wolf about to eat that dog! Person2: Hey, isn't that one of Ryder's pups? Person: Yeah, that’s Rocky! We’ve got to get that wolf off of him! Rocky: Here we go again! Wolf Chase: You got lucky this time Rocky.. (he whispered then ran away) Rocky: Hahaha! (walks back to the Lookout) Rubble:(watching the TV) Oh hi! (still staring) Rocky: Watching Apollo the Super Pup? Rubble:No, I think the news about something of a wolf being chased down by an angry mob? Rocky: Oh boy! Rubble:Yeah they chased him to a edge of a cliff and....he jumped just now! Rocky: WHAT??? Wolf Chase:(wet and a bit bruised) (growls) (he enters the lookout) Rocky: You are all wet! Wolf Chase: I had to jump to get away and now.....its your turn! Rocky: Oh no it isn't! (bolts out the door) Wolf Chase: (he starts chasing him using his hunting skill) Rocky: (tries climbing the slide) Wolf Chase: (he starts climbs the slide) Rocky: Stop it! Go bother Zuma or Rubble! Wolf Chase don't make put you inside my mouth again, and take you from there! Remember last time you were inside my mouth ? Rocky: Last time you did it, I smelled like your kibble! Wolf Chase: Then come before I do that! Rocky: (stops climbing to scratch his ear. falls down the slide crashing into Chase as the both fall all the way down the slide) Wolf Chase: Ouch... Rocky: Sorry! Wolf Chase:Now lets go or I will do it Rocky! Rocky: (Gets up and runs into the Lookout and locks the door) Wolf Chase:(he starts climbing the slide using his claws) Rocky: Finally! Got away from him! Wolf Chase:(he slowly makes his way up) finally ! Marshall: (Bumps into Chase and they fall back down the slide) hehe Sorry! Wolf Chase:(he crashes into Rockys new pup house) ouch.....! Marshall: You okay Wolfie? Wolf Chase: Well, yes and no, taking my frustration on Rocky's pup house yes might broken a bone or two then no... Marshall: Sorry! I didn't see you at the top! Wolf Chase: It's okay, but I need to try again. (he starts climbing) Marshall: Why? Wolf Chase: Rocky needs a bath! (halfway) Marshall: He seems fine to me! Wolf Chase: (almost up) That's because you don't notice his scent! Marshall: Is this because of your wolf nose? Wolf Chase: Yes and also he really needs it! Marshall: Can you throw me down my ball? I forgot it up there! Wolf Chase: (he throws the ball far) Marshall: I'll get it! I'll get it! Whoa...(trips over some toys) I'm good! Wolf chase: Okay! Now for Rocky! (He starts getting down the elevator) Rocky: (sleeping on a bean bag chair) Wolf Chase: (he slowly sneaks up on Rocky) Rocky: zzzzzzz Wolf Chase: (He then swallows Rocky in his mouth) Rocky: mphmmm....No, I'm just a little cat! Don't eat me! (talking in his sleep) Wolf Chase: (thinking) You taste terrible worse than Alex's cooking with Mr.Porter Rocky: Stop eating my tail! mphmm...(still talking in his sleep) Wolf Chase: (he starts walking to Katie) (thinks) That was only one time ! I thought it was cotton candy! Rocky: (wakes up) Hey! Let me out!!!! Wolf Chase: (ignores him as he gets close to Katies) Rocky: (tries to wiggle free) Wolf Chase: (closes shut) Person 4: Oh my! That wolf ate one of the paw patrol members! Person 5: GET HIM!!!!! (runs after Chase) Wolf Chase: (thinks) Not again! (He runs) Rocky: Let me out first! Wolf Chase: (ignores Rocky he keeps running in the forest) Rocky: Hello? I'm not dinner! Wolf Chase: (thinks) (sarcastic) You will be if you don't stop talking! Rocky: How come every time we hang out, you either try to eat me or tie me to your back? Wolf chase: (a dart hits him) (his mouth still closed) Rocky: Chase! Wake up! I'm still in your mouth......and it smells!!!(faints) Person 6: Got him! Person 7: What are we going to do with these? (points to Rocky and Chase) Person 4: We have to get that poor dog out of that wolf's mouth! Person 5: Does that wolf look familiar to you? Person 2: Its the wolf we chased the first time that's what he is ! Person 5: Poor pup. Snatched up right from the Lookout! Person 4: (he opens chase's mouth) I think he is still alive! Person 5: He looks like he might have fainted from this wolf's bad breath. Person 4 : (he pulls Rocky out) Either that or he sniffed himself... Person 2: What about the wolf? What should we do to him we can't have him roaming around here or he might get him again for a midnight snack! Person 1: Maybe we should bring him to the zoo! I heard they wanted to find a mate for the female wolf there! Person 5: Or maybe we can make a pelt out of him? Person 1: hmmm Person 7: I think we should just pick something before he wakes up! Person 6: Zoo The whole mob: Zoo! They soon take the wolf to the zoo meanwhile one of the people try waking Rocky using his own cap Rocky: Ewww! What's that? They soon decide to dump Rocky in a bath from his smell and chase's breath scent Rocky: NO!! Not happening! Person 3: (pushing him on a tub) You reek ! Lucky the other person is washing your uniform Rocky: No!!!!! (spreads his legs on the edges of the tub to keep from falling in) Person 3 : (he keeps pushing him down) Rocky: I'm not going in! Person 3 : (he tickles him) Rocky: hehehe (tries to resist the tickling but can't and falls in) Awwww I'm wet! Why did you do that for? Person 3: You smelled and you have fleas! (he scrubs Rocky) and dont worry of that wolf that almost ate you he is in a better place now ..... Rocky: YOU KILLED HIM!!!!! (growls a little) Person 3: If we did why would you care? He could of killed you!(scrubs behind Rocky's ears) Rocky: He's my friend! Person 3: A terrible friend that eats you! Anyway he is at a zoo with some wolf mate Rocky: Who do I feel like this has happened before?(remembers the wolf stuff from the gift shop at the zoo) Oh yeah! We got him from there four months ago! Person 3: (he drys him and hands his clean uniform) It took four bottles of detergent and fifteen washes. Rocky: It wasn't dirty! Person 6 : (whispers) That is what he thinks.... Person 3: You're set to go bye! And be careful with other wolves! Rocky: (Leaves for the Lookout) Female Wolf: (licks Chase's cheek) Wolf chase: (Wakes up) Huh? Female wolf: (shows Chase her extended belly) Wolf Chase: Please tell me you didn't just ate one of the employees Female Wolf: (shakes her head and licks Chase's cheek again) wolf chase: You ate a big deer? ...... Female Wolf: (shakes her head) Wolf chase: Oh my…. you ate Rocky!!! Female Wolf: (looks confused) Wolf chase: Hmmm no because then rocky would just taste terrible with the no constant baths unless........ oh my..... Wolf chase: How long? And was there a mate after me (Thinks) Please please! Female Wolf: (nuzzles him) Wolf chase (Tries backing away) Female Wolf: (walks closer) Employee: So the father returns! Wolf chase: Father? Employee: This female wolf became pregnant months ago around the time you were last here Wolf chase: Wasn't there another wolf after me? that could be the dad? Employee: Hard to tell...All male wolves look the same. This wolf believes your the dad Wolf Chase: Oh my....... Employee: She could have those wolf pups any day now Wolf chase: (Faints) When Wolf Chase wakes up, he's lying next to a significantly skinnier female wolf Wolf chase: Huh? Employee: Congratulations! You are the father of 3 healthy baby wolf pups! Wolf chase: t....t..three? Employee: Yup! She had them while u passed out Wolf chase: (He sees 3 baby wolf cubs) oh..... The baby wolves crawled over to Chase Wolf chase: H.....hello back at the lookout Rocky: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: hmm yes rocky? Rocky: People from town put Chase back in the Zoo! Ryder: We better then get him back tell the puts to get ready to visit chase again The pups who were nearby overheard them and cheered! Rubble: I'll go get my allowance! Rocky: We better hurry! They all soon arrive to the zoo where a crowd assembled in the wolf pen Rocky: What's going on? (the pups go to the wolf pen) Person: They are so cute! Person 2: I know and their babies! The pups: Babies? They soon got towards the front of the pen They see three baby wolves playing with Chase while the mother watches Rubble: Chase is a dad? Rocky: I guess so! Wolf chase: (Looks at them) Oh no..... hi..... Ryder: How are you a father Chase? Wolf Chase: I don't know she had been pregnant around the time i was here The female wolf walks over to Chase and nuzzles him The pups: Soooo cute! Rubble leaves for the gift shop Wolf chase: I don't know what to do ..... Ryder: Do you want us to leave you at the Zoo to be with your pups and wife? Wolf chase: Well..... i don't want to abandon them but also i dont want to spend the rest of my life here in a zoo Ryder: We can't take them with us! Wolf chase: i know...... (Plays with the wolf pups) (Sighs) Rubble comes back with a new t-shirt showing Chase and the baby wolves Wolf chase: Really Rubble? Rubble: yea and i'm surprised they already have these out Ryder: I'm going to talk to the Zoo supervisor! Wolf chase: ok Baby wolf: (bites playfully on Chase's ear) Wolf chase: Ouch ....hehe Skye: Soooo cute! And all this time I thought you had a crush on me! Wolf chase: I d...(Bites his tongue as another pup climbs on his head) Zuma: Chase, Congratulations! Wolf chase: Thanks.... Ouch! ( a wolf pup pulling his tail) Ryder: (comes back) Ready to go Chase? Wolf chase: Well i just don't want to be the father who abandons them ..... but also want to go back .... Rocky: If you don't come, we will miss you! Wolf chase: I wouldn't be surprised if everyone visits everyday just to see me play with the wolf pups Ryder: It's time to leave! You can visit them anytime you like Chase! Wolf chase: Ok (he takes off his collar and gives it to the pups to remember him and also play with it) Ryder: We'll get you a new one at the Lookout, Chase! Wolf chase: Ok Ryder The employee shoots all the wolves with tranquilizer darts) Wolf chase: zzz Chase wakes up at the Lookout. Wolf chase: Rocky? Rocky: Yeah? Wolf chase: I just had the worst well not completely nightmare i was at the zoo and the wolf mate had wolf pups and i was the dad Rocky: It wasn't a dream! We brought you home two hours ago! Wolf chase: Oh..... so it wasn't a dream ....i cant believe i'm already a dad Rocky: Yup! Wolf chase: Ryder? Ryder: yes? Wolf chase: Is it ok i spend a night at the zoo? Ryder: Sure! Wolf chase: Thanks want to join rocky or should i say uncle rocky (Chuckles) Rocky: Sure! Wolf chase: Lets go ! Rocky: Okay! They ran to the zoo where they meet with the employee Employee: May I help you two? Wolf chase: yes me and rocky would like to spend a night with the wolf pups Employee: Okay! Wolf chase: Thanks ! Employee: No problem! They soon were let in the pen Wolf chase: remember don't make the wolf mate mad The wolf pups crawl over and climb on Chase and Rocky Wolf chase: hehe that tickles (Lays down) Rocky: hahaha! Tickle spot! Tickle spot! (the baby wolves are crawling on Rocky's tummy Wolf chase: Just don't sniff his uniform ! Rocky: I didn't bring it! Anyways, the townspeople washed it Wolf chase: Good (yanws) The female wolf pulls Chase into the cave Rocky: Goodnight (yawns) Wolf chase: Nooooooo! (Tries moving but slowly falls asleep) The baby pups fall asleep next to Rocky. '''The End! Category:Spinoffs Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chaseisonthecase/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Story Category:Series Category:Collaboration Category:Howling/Vamp Pains